Envelia
Envelia is a large island that could be argued to be a continent. It was created by Galen and his right hand man Cornellius the Grave. He created the Island to offer those a safer home as well as the option to achieve perfection. Aside from the capitol of Envelia, Thanitos, there are five other towns on Envelia. Four of the towns are port towns since sailing is the most common form of transportation to Envelia. As well as many of the places and locations have been openly said to be named after old friends that have passed away. Creation of Envelia Galen and Cornelious the Grave were the two founding creators of Evelia. Through the use of Arcane magic and many days of detailed work the island came into being. After the vegetation and mountain was formed Galen created large elustrious docks for his new citizens. He then went out to the other cities and advertized his new country publically boasting its more lenient laws as well as a new start. The las point he drove home was the attention to the children, since they will be the next to take over those that rule today. He boasted a very sturdy and caring government for those that are citizens, and friendly ties to almost all other nations. As well it boasted a very undead friendly community and if you wish it a painless transition inot undeath. Secondly forcably turning someone undead is a very serious crime. One may go through the public governmental channels to obtain and have undead, the the person must be willing. People headed his call and as such made and began construction on the capitol of his island Thanitos. It is a vast and very extravagant city, built within months.of his citizens arrivals. After his capitol was built he went to work creating other distinctly different harbor towns. One port town was god but options was always a ey factor in choosing a new place to settle down. After the construction of such towns he started to branch north providing more options and listening to pleas of his new citizens. Since towns take time he was only able to provide a certain number of tons before other tasks were at hand. Geography Envelia is a very righly populated enviroment with rolling hills, and forests that cover a good majority of the Island. Most of the Eastern Island has been cleared for the construction of the towns already constructed. Located on the South East corner of BoJonia Prime Envelia has a much cooler climate. Winds are constanly rolling in from the ocean, giving Thanitos an almost constant windy climate. In the northern area of Envelia are the Mountains of The Fantastic Mr.Fox, named after one of Galen's old friends. The mountains have been told to have few dangers in comparison to other parts of Bojonia. However rumors are spreading that things live deep within the mountain waiting to emerge on a moments notice. Thanitos The Capitol of Envelia and the main trading and port town of the Island. It is home to the many of the first inhabitants as well as Galen himself. A large black and silver tower stands in the middle of Thanitos with his Symbol carved into the side. As well as its expansivness, it holds the main government building for almost everything. It houses the branches for Necromancy, Lichdom, registration for citizenship, as well as the family/child support branch. Next is the market that runs nearly twenty-four seven. Since many of the inhabitants are either undead, consturct of part living of one or both of them. Most stores and product is bing made constantly, however all work and no play makes jack a dull boy. Galen has instituited that those who work more than twelve hours in a day must take a manditory two hour break to enjoy something and not work. The market has a vast and very expansive selection since almost any product is welcome. As long as your product is not openly evil, or you acquire the proper permits and sell your wares in the appropriate area. A constant wind hits the market place as it is merely steps away from the docks. Many bakers and restaurant owners set up close to the docks to have the winds constantly blowing the smell of fresh bread and food through the market place. Even though many of the citizens are undead or construct they make delicous and very elaborate food for there organic kin.